Decisions
by kopite
Summary: Its been 5 years since the Final Battle and Harry's been gone with everyone moving on.He's decided to come back but will things go the way he has planned?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I own nothing in this story but the storyline. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.Honest!

I hope that you,the reader,will leave reviews after reading my story so that I can improve as a writer and deliver better stories.Much appreciated!

Decisions

As he stood there as the window overlooking Diagon Alley, he saw all the happy faces on the streets, without any worries and fear about their lives. It was amazing how fast the fear and anxiety left once Voldemort was gone. After countless spells and hexes and jinxes were thrown back and forth, it finally came to an end when --. No. He wasn't going to recall that day ever again. He let out a soft chuckle thinking, _how easy it is now to block off certain memories after so many years._

After the final battle, he had taken off almost immediately, leaving behind only a note to Hermione. Once he left, he never looked back and stayed away from Britain for nearly 5 years. And now he was back. His eyes glazed as he remembered all the things he left behind: all his friends, his loved ones…**her.** He didn't want to return and tried to prolong his stay as far away from her as possible, but he knew he couldn't. He knew it was time to tell her the truth, for he would only be prolonging the agony of not being with her.

_Is that…, _he thought, as a flash of brown hair appeared on the streets below. He hurriedly gathered his cap and cloak and ventured out onto the streets hoping to catch another glimpse of that all too familiar brown hair. No such luck for him as he soon found out. Sighing, he put his cap and cloak on and wandered onto the busy street of Diagon Alley.

No one knew but he kept up with the happenings of Ron and Hermione. It wasn't hard considering they both rather famous being part of the Golden Trio but also because once Harry Potter was out of sight and out of mind, they both stepped out of the shadows of his glory( he hated to be credited for it). Ron went on to sign for one of the newly formed Quidditch teams, pretty much using it as a stepping-stone in his career while Hermione was offered a job in the Ministry and made the news ever so often whenever she made a breakthrough in runes translation.

He meandered down the street and exited The Leaky Cauldron quickly into Muggle London. He knew Hermione stayed just outside of Wizarding London in order to be close enough to incorporate both her magical and muggle life. He slowly made his way to the door and stood outside. Raising his hand, he made a move to knock on the door. But deliberating, he didn't and moved to the side bench outside her house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione Granger was living her life the way she had always dreamed of. She had a good job doing something she was interested in, had a nice house just outside Diagon Alley on the non-wizarding part of London and had great friends such as Ron and Ginny. Something in her life was missing though and that was her other best friend, a certain Harry Potter. She was devastated when he initially went missing after the final battle and left her a short note about his leaving. She felt she deserved better, after all she was his best friend.

After months of immersing herself in her work with ancient runes, she managed to move on with her life with some help from Ron and Ginny. In Harry's absence, Ron became a significant part of her life. He was now the one who she went to for advice, although most of the time she was hesitant in listening to it and as a result became much closer than they had back at Hogwarts. Sure, the bickering still occurred but they grew to tolerate each other better.

In a few months time, there was to be a grand wedding. A wedding between two people who contributed to the downfall of Voldemort. However, it was widely known that there was another occasion on that particular day. The wedding would be held exactly 5 years since Harry Potter went missing.

Many knew what day it represented but the bride and especially the groom would tell you that it was merely a coincidence that the wedding was to be held on the 5th anniversary of Harry's disappearance. Some dubbed the wedding as somewhat surprising considering the differences in the couple's personalities but close friends would know that in the end, both of them were suited for each other.

"I just got back from Madam Malkin's with the dress for the wedding." Hermione shouted as she walked through her front door, "Diagon Alley was packed today that I hardly had enough space and time to stroll. And I so wanted to go to Flourish and Bott's."

Turning around when he heard her voice, Ron replied "Herms, haven't you had enough books already? I mean you have an entire room full of books! I'm sure you could give Madam Pince a run for her money."

"Don't. Call. Me. That. Ronald.Weasley." She said, punctuating each word with a slap on the arm. "You know how much I hate that nickname."

Ron just stuck his tongue out at her and proceeded to give her a greeting kiss on the cheek before turning back to the television that she had. One thing was on his mind though: _The wedding was too far away._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Please look at Chapter 1 for disclaimers.

Once again,reviews are much appreciated.

Decisions

He sat out there waiting. Trying to gather and summon up the courage to knock on her door.

_Potter, what is this? You defeated a powerful Dark Lord but you don't have the guts to knock on your best friend's door?_

Taking in a deep breath, he got up from the bench slowly and exhaled, forcing him to make the first few steps towards her door.

_Nice house. Slight tinge of blue here and there. Blue was always her favourite—Get a grip Potter and stick to the task._

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he approached what he felt was the world's scariest thing that ever existed. The door seemed to loom over him the longer he stood in front of it.

Reluctantly bringing his hand to the door, he trembled at the thought of seeing Hermione again. That and her reaction. Would she welcome him back cheerfully and happily as if they were merely friends who were away for days or would she resent his disappearance for the past 5 years and reject his friendship? He certainly hoped it was the latter. Still feeling nervous, he merely stood at the door. And waited.

Seconds. Minutes. Hours. He couldn't tell the difference. Time suddenly seemed to drag on forever. Moving closer to the door, he heard a voice.

" I'm telling you Ron, I won't -- about your party. --- the details. --- it is an important ---our wedding, to a certain extent I guess."

He had no doubts that it was Hermione's voice. How could he not be so sure after all those years of hearing it over and over again in his head? _But… what did she say_? … _Something about Ron, a party and our wedding. No, no it couldn't be. She's getting married to Ron!_ He slowly backed away from the door. He couldn't take that, having to see the woman he loved marry his best friend.

_No. I shouldn't have come back. I know, I'll pop by and visit Remus. Wonder if Tonks is there. _He proceeded to turn away from the door and apparated straight to No. 12 Grimmauld Place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dinner Ron!" Hermione bellowed from her kitchen as she finished her cooking. Taking his seat on the table, Ron began shoving the food down his throat. Despite her obvious disgust at his easting habits, she managed to ask Ron about the wedding.

"So Ron, tell me your plans for your bachelor party tomorrow night."

"Bloody hell Herms—Hermione, you know I won't tell you. You'll only nag and really, I don't want that to happen. Not when it concerns the happiest day of my life." Ron replied, managing to avoid an argument about her name, when he caught the glare on her face.

"Oh come on Ron, I'm just curious about what you have planned for your bachelor party. And is that what you think of me Ron? Someone who nags at you?" Hermione questioned.

"I want to protect my health by not answering your last question. Jokes aside, I really am not going to tell you about my bachelor party. The truth is, I have no idea what it's going to be. Seamus and Dean are the ones planning it. So don't get mad at me for not telling you!" exclaimed the ginger-haired best friend of hers.

" I'm telling you Ron, I won't nag at you about your party. I just want the details. After all it is an important part of your wedding, to a certain extent I guess."

"Sorry Granger, but there's no way you'll get it out of me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

"Remus?" Harry poked his head into the kitchen, hoping to see the last Marauder around.

"Harry? Is that you? I'm coming down." Was the reply he received. "It really is you! Here in the flesh! Why didn't you owl first? What brings you back?"

"Whoa, slow down Remus. I can't answer everything at once. Well, I'm back because I felt that it's the right time to do so and… I didn't owl first was largely due to it being a spontaneous decision."

"It's because of her isn't it?"

"Wh-what?" Harry replied, shocked out of his mind "I don't know what you're talking about."

Remus only sighed and quietly said "Harry, you forget I was your father's best friend. I saw the look in his eye whenever Lily was around. You had that look around Hermione. It was quite obvious. Even Sirius saw it back then. Have you gone to see her?"

Harry only looked down and spoke "Remus, I love her and yet I left her for 5 years. And she's getting married. Whatever chance I had is gone. I don't know if I'm making the right choice coming back. I mean, it would be good to see Molly and Arthur and the others but her? What if she hates me? I haven't been in contact with her…or Ron."

"Its not too late Harry. You have been best friends since you were 11. Friendship doesn't end that---- did you say she was getting married?"

"I did. I went to her house this evening and I overheard her talking to Ron about his bachelor party and their wedding. I couldn't take it after that and came here straight away." Dejectedly, he grabbed a seat and slouched into it.

"Harry, did you actually ask Hermione about it?" Remus suggested. "How about you stay here tonight and go actually talk to Hermione?"

"Very well. I'll see you in the morning then Remus. Oh and Remus, it's great to see you again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Everything but the storyline belongs JK Rowling.

**A/N**: Please review if you are reading the story. All constructive reviews and encouraging reviews are much much appreciated.

Nemisis W01f: Thanks for the review.I planned on stopping writing this story but your review made me want to continue.Thanks.

nibbles21: Well depends on who they refers to.Haha.You just have to read to find out.And yes, I do support Liverpool.

harry'n'mione4ever: There will be twists and turns in this relationship between Harry and his Hermione so you gotta watch out for it.

**Decisions**

Shaken and tired, Harry made his way to his old room at a snail's pace. He couldn't believe that Ron and Hermione were getting married.

_They are probably the least suitable partners in the world!_

He looked around his room and went into deep thought, recalling the moment he knew he was in love with his best friend.

_"Ron can you find anything on where Hufflepuff's Cup might be while I try to figure out a spell to help Harry?" Hermione requested and got a nod in reply. "Thanks."_

_She got up and tugged on Harry's arm which had fallen off the couch while Harry rested. She stood there a minute, looking at the calm and relaxed look on his face._

_"Take a picture. I'm sure it lasts longer." Harry's voice rang out, shocking her out of her thoughts._

_"Har-Harry, I didn't know you were awake. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'm trying to find out if there is a spell that we could use on Voldemort. Come on."_

_Harry dragged himself off the couch and followed Hermione out of the common room. "Mione, are you crazy? It's past curfew! Filch might be around." He hissed._

_Ever since the death of Dumbledore, a curfew was introduced in order to keep the students in after 9 p.m. These days those caught out in the halls or classrooms were to serve detention with Filch._

_"Oh Harry, have you forgotten we are Head Boy and Girl? Filch won't bother us. I would stay in the common room if we could but I figured the Room of Requirement would be better." Figuring she was right, as she usually was, he followed her up to the Room of Requirement._

_After hours of thinking of good spells that could help Harry out while he practiced them on dummies they had the room created, she closed her eyes and rested._

_Harry made his way over to her and kneeled in front of her. "Hey, you alright?"_

_"Oh Harry…I'm scared for you. It's so unfair for you to have to go through everything at this age. Oh I'm just so worried about you."_

_He looked into her eyes and saw the worry in there. "Mione, it'll be alright. Well, I don't really know it will be ok. But don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry."_

_She wiped away her tears "I can't not worry about you. You and Ron mean everything to me. Especially you. You were the one who saved my life back in first year. I know Ron was the one who knocked the troll out but you were the one who remembered. And I really can't forget what you've done for me all these years and honestly the worse was in second year when…"_

_"Sssh. Mione, you've saved my life more than I've saved yours. Don't cry. I'll try to come back alive. You've done so much for me that I have something to look forward to after Voldemort. I-"_

_He was caught halfway through speech when Hermione pulled him in for a hug. "Harry, please be safe."_

_Recovering from his shock, he hugged her back. "Mione, I-I will. Come on; let's head back to our dorms."_

It was at that point that Harry realized how much she meant to him. And now? She was getting married to Ron of all people. It wasn't that he had anything against Ron but their personalities clashed. He just couldn't understand why they were getting married other than the fact that everyone thought the both of them had sexual tension between them.

Remus had suggested going to see Hermione the next day but he couldn't. Not with the knowledge that she was marrying another man, made worse by the fact that that very man was his best friend. No, he couldn't do it. He had to go somewhere else. He scribbled a note out on a piece of parchment and left it on the bed and apparated away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Remus watched Harry make his way up to his old room, surprised at the news of Hermione's marriage. He knew Ron was but not Hermione.

_If I know that boy as well as I think I do, he'll never ask Hermione. He's just as stubborn as his father. I guess I have to find things out for myself._

Throwing a handful of Floo powder, he called out Hermione's address and stuck his head in. "Hermione?"

Hermione was walking to the kitchen to get a drink when she heard Remus call out. "Oh Remus! I wasn't expecting you to call in. What's the matter?"

"Could I come over? There are some questions I want to ask you." Came the werewolf's reply.

"I'm going through some runes from work but sure. Come on over." Hermione replied and stood back, awaiting the arrival of the old professor.

After greeting her, Remus exchanged pleasantries with Hermione before sitting down on the couch with her and got straight to business. "Hermione, I know this seems a little personal but I've heard that you are getting married?"

Hermione snorted. "Remus! That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard! No, I'm not getting married. Where did you hear that from?" With that said, Hermione started laughing at the funniest rumor that she had heard about her.

Thinking that Harry would prefer to let her know of his return personally, Remus refrained himself from telling her and merely gave a vague answer. "Oh just someone I know."

Hermione interrupted him with the question he'd hoped she wouldn't ask. "Remus, have you heard from Harry at all these past 5 years?"

"Hermione, if I did, I would have told you. But I haven't received a letter from him at all." Remus felt that he wasn't really lying. After all he really did not receive a letter from his best friend's son all these while. Her shoulders sunk at his answer.

"You care for him a lot don't you Hermione." Remus said, a statement more than a question.

Nodding her head, she told Remus the same thing she once told Harry. "Remus I can't not worry about him. I've been doing so for so long in school that it's a habit. Remus, I care for him as more than a friend."

He was slightly taken aback by her revelation. "I knew you and Harry shared a close bond but I had no idea you felt this way about him."

"I only realized this in our last year at Hogwarts before the war with Voldemort. I didn't want to tell him. He already had so much on his shoulders." Remus decided that he had to talk to Harry after hearing Hermione and asked to leave.

He stood up and proceeded to her fireplace and got ready to Floo back when her voice, filled with worry and hope, rang out "You'll let me know if you hear from him right?..right?"

He took her hand in reassurance. "Of course I will. I'll see you around. Take care of yourself Hermione." He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and went back to Grimmauld Place.

_I really have to get Harry to talk to her. I think he'll be pleased that she reciprocates his feelings._

He headed up to Harry's room, hoping to talk Harry around. "Harry? Can I talk to you?"

Not hearing a response, he pushed open the door and called out his name. His eyes then fell on the note left by the raven-haired wizard.

_Remus_

_I have gone away because I don't think I can face her after all these years. I'm sorry I didn't tell you in person but I had to leave._

_Harry_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Tom, can I have a Daily Prophet sent up to my room?" Harry, with his cap and cloak in tow, asked The Leaky Cauldron's innkeeper.

The innkeeper looked up at the young gentleman he had rarely seen and assured the wizard of his request.

After receiving a copy of the Daily Prophet, Harry decided to find a place to live. He knew he couldn't stay at The Leaky Cauldron long for he expected Remus to search it first. He scoured the wizarding newspaper before realizing that there weren't any houses up for sale. Frustrated that he wasted time, he put on his cap and cloak again and headed into Muggle London.

He picked up a newspaper from a bench and hoped to find a place that he could at least rent. Flipping page by page in anticipation, he finally laid eyes on an advertisement for an area near both Muggle London and Wizarding London and within walking distance of The Leaky Cauldron.

Making his way down, he found the place eerily familiar before staring a house with a blue façade.

_I don't believe my luck. It's Hermione's house. No wonder it looks so familiar. Let's see; her house is No. 7 and the place on offer is No. 10, diagonally opposite hers. Even when I'm trying to avoid her, life throws me a curve ball. Just brilliant._

Making the choice to talk to the realtor the next day, he headed back to The Leaky Cauldron with thoughts of the brown-eyed witch on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns everything in here but the storyline and the character Lee Barnes.**  
**

**A/N: **Please review!Thanks loads!

Graham Mallalieu: Thanks. Your encouragement is much appreciated.

ohyhimacgy: I already have an idea of what to do. But I'll take that suggestion into consideration.

harry'n'mione4ever: Haha I'm also eager to get to them getting together. But I want to slowly build up their relationship again. This will be roughly a 7 chapter story.

jrvic65: It's reviews like yours that keep fanfic authors here want to continue writing even more.

Thank you all for reading and taking the time to review. So without further delays, here's the next chapter of Decisions.

**Decisions**

Looking around the place all furnished with the things he bought, he said to no one in particular "Well this is definitely a step up from the Dursley's and The Leaky Cauldron. Thank Merlin the goblins uphold confidentiality. Nobody will know that Harry Potter is back. Okay, other than Remus."

After purchasing the house diagonally opposite Hermione's, Harry wrote out a list of expenses he might incur on furniture and renovation and found out that he didn't have enough money on him and had little choice but to withdraw some from Gringotts.

He had been staying at The Leaky Cauldron for the past few days while construction went on. He would have liked to use magic to renovate his house but being in a Muggle neighbour prevented him from doing so. He knew his soon-to-be neighbours always looked at his house which denied him the luxury of magically putting everything in place. Knowing that Hermione started work at 9 and knocked off at 6 in the evening, Harry managed to convince the construction crew to finish as much as possible in that time frame. He himself would go and check out the progress but mainly preferred to stay in his room at The Leaky Cauldron.

In his life, Harry always felt he was a little messed up. Maybe it was due to Voldemort chasing his arse around all the time trying to kill him but Harry never seemed normal to himself. This time was no exception.

_Bloody hell, here I am trying to avoid Hermione by running away from Remus but I end up trying to be close to her by buying a house near her. What is wrong with me? And now I'm trying to get a job at the Ministry to be near here. I cannot be serious about this. As Hermione would put it: honestly!_

As night fell, Harry laid in his newly furnished room, dreaming of a certain witch and the requirements of joining the Ministry.

_Meanwhile_

She had seen the constructions going on near her house. Initially, she had been surprised at the short time that the house was up for sale before remembering that this area was much sought-after by many. She wasn't sure if No. 10 now belonged to a Muggle or a wizard/witch. As this place was close to the wizarding world but on Muggle territory, there was an integration of both worlds although the Muggles never found out about the magical side of some of their neighbours.

She moved away from the window and settled into her favourite chair. Reaching out to grab Hogwarts: A History from her coffee table, her eye fell on the picture next to it. Forgetting about her book, she picked up the frame and stared at Ron, Harry and herself back in 7th year after defeating Voldemort and attending the celebrations. She still remembered the event that changed their lives after that picture.

" _Everyone was running around the common room drinking butterbeers and firewhiskeys The graduation ceremony was over and everyone had a few hours to kill before the train back to King's Cross Station came._

"_Ron, have you seen Harry? I've searched everywhere around the castle and he's not there." Hermione turned to the red-haired wizard while stretching her head out to find her other best friend._

_Ron merely shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he's in he's dorm. Did you check there?"_

_She shook her head and startled Ron when she turned to the door and ran out towards the Head dormitories. Ron sighed and shook his head before running after her. He had seen the looks that Harry and Hermione gave each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Frankly, it was rather unnerving for him as he was uncomfortable early on when he first realised that they both had feelings for each other but managed to get used to the lovesick look on his friends' faces._

_As she stepped into the common room she shared with Harry, she called out for him. Receiving no response, she checked his room before meeting the sight of his room being completely bare of his personal things bar a letter lying on his bed._

_She picked up the letter and read its contents._

_**Dear Hermione and Ron,**_

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you this face to face but I had to do this for my own sanity and health. I spoke to Dumbledore about leaving earlier and he was supportive of my decision and I hope that you are too. I know you 2 deserve much more than just a letter but I had to leave immediately. I'm really sorry for just leaving this to both of you. Please take care.**_

_**Harry**_

**_P.S: Please take care of Hermione, Ron. She deserves it. _**

_Letting out a strangled sob, she turned to Ron, who held her close in comfort._

She still couldn't believe that he had left so abruptly. How could he just leave a letter? And to make things worse, he didn't leave her a private message of some sort but did so for Ron. As she tried to stifle her sobs and wiped away her tears, she leaned into her couch and fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry, going by the name James Evans, found himself hired by the Ministry in the same department as Hermione when he went to apply for a position there a few weeks back. He had thought to himself, _O life is just too cruel. Of all the positions available, only the Runes department had vacancies. Thank Merlin Hermione had taught quite a bit of runes last time._

He had come up with the idea of disguising himself with a few simple Transfiguration spells to change his appearance rather than having to travel with a cloak and cap. He had enjoyed his walkabouts in Diagon Alley with his blonde-tinted hair and slightly tanned skin. The only thing he couldn't change was the colour of his eyes.

One day though, Harry felt that his life was finally taking a turn for the better. He had been sent out on a trip to recover some runic inscriptions near a reported Dark area with his partner, Lee Barnes. They had sent the item back to the Ministry and were back at their desks feeling out their reports. Trying to start a conversation with his new colleague, Lee asked "James,which school did you go to as a kid?"

Harry continued with his work before hearing Lee call his name out again. "James?"

Harry looked up, a confused look on his face before remembering the question he was asked. "Huh? Oh, I went to Hogwarts. You?"

Happy at the response, Lee continued. " I went to Hogwarts too. I was a year below the Trio. I was so in awe of them. Potter was…well he was Potter. That's says it all doesn't it? But Granger, she was the total package. She was smart, kind enough to tutor me when I was struggling in Charms and a plus, she's a looker. Always thought she and Weasley would get together but who knew that Weasley would fall in love and marry my housemate in Luna Lovegood. Talk about surprises huh?"

Shocked and relieved. Those were the only words that could describe what he was feeling now. Shocked at the fact that it wasn't Hermione but Luna that he was marrying. After all, he had been the one out of the Trio calling her Loony all the time. But most of all, Harry felt relieved. Ron's marriage to Luna meant Hermione wasn't getting married! He rejoiced at this news inwardly but it crept on to his face as a large grin broke out on his face.

When the bell for the end of the day went off, Harry took his robes and proceeded out the door. Barely a step out, he found himself colliding with someone who was rushing into the office with tomes of all sizes falling to the floor.

Stumbling only a few steps back, he quickly helped picked the tomes up. Looking at the titles, he realised these were books that his office had passed to Hermione for translation. Shifting his focus from the tomes to the person in front of him, he came face to face with a certain Hermione Granger.

Her voice rang out, breaking him from his reverie. "Sorry about that. I'm just rushing to return these tomes to this office and look for someone at the same time."

"O-oh it's ok. Are you alright?" He stammered. I'm a nervous wreck seeing her again! Merlin!

She was peering deeply into his eyes before she pulled her gaze away and nodded. "I'm looking for a James Evans. My boss says he wants to speak us tomorrow morning at 8.30a.m in his office."

He briefly wondered about her stare earlier before replying. "I'm James Evans. And I will be there on the dot tomorrow morning."

She returned his smile and once again apologised for the collision. Harry then offered to place the books back and she thanked him before turning and leaving, unaware of the pair of eyes that followed her movement away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **This all belongs to JK Rowling. I own nothing but the story line.

Sorry all for this late late update.I've been trying to get this posted up earlier but I really got stuck at this point because I was trying to connect the plot together.If it's a little short,I'm really sorry.Enjoy!**  
**

**Decisions**

She was having a terrible day. Firstly, her partner had decided to retire. His reasoning was that he had spent too many years doing what he loved but felt that he needed to spend time with his family. She respected his decision to retire but hated the fact that her mentor, and friend, was leaving. In her opinion, no one could replace him.

Secondly, she was running late for her appointment with Ron and Luna and everyone knew what Ron was like concerning food. It didn't help that her boss had decided to ask her to pass a message to the people involved in bringing in the artifacts that needed translating and at the same time, return certain tomes that they had been using. Didn't the Ministry have other ways of passing messages other than by mouth? Complaining silently to herself about the shortcomings of the Ministry, she failed to see the exit of a person from her destination.

The next thing she knew, she had hit a wall and had fallen down with the tomes scattering across the floor. Shaking her head, she quickly started picking up the tomes before realizing that she was face to face with a guy.

She quickly stood up and noticed the glazed look in his eyes before uttering out

"Sorry about that. I'm just rushing to return these tomes to this office and look for someone at the same time."

He stammered out a reply but she wasn't paying attention. His eyes. His eyes had captured her attention. His eyes reminded her of Harry's. It was so captivating. He had the brightest emerald-coloured eyes she had ever since, so similar to Harry's. She just couldn't look away.

Slightly realising that he had asked if she was alright, she nodded in reply." I'm looking for a James Evans. My boss says he wants to speak us tomorrow morning at 8.30a.m in his office."

When she found out that he was James Evans and had offered to return the tomes, she smiled in thanks and turned around and left, her mind filled with thoughts of Harry.

_No, I have to stop. It's been 5 years. It's time to move on._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning at 8.35 a.m. saw Harry and Hermione walking out of their boss' office. He had wanted Harry to replace Hermione's partner who had retired. As if making him work with Hermione wasn't torture enough already for Harry, their boss wanted them to get acquainted with each other before beginning their work.

After a few tense first moments between them, with Harry feeling afraid of not being good enough to be translating the more important and critical runes while Hermione was still insistent that this James Evans will never be able to replace her partner, they finally managed to get along rather well.

Now, a week after being introduced to each other, they were very comfortable around each other. They got on rather well and Hermione found herself liking her new partner more and more.

"James, could you pass me that –"Hermione turned around to ask her partner but found that he had already the list of translations in his hands, outstretched towards her. "Thanks."

Harry nodded his head and went back to his work. Barely a few minutes later, his voice rang out in confusion. "Hermione, does this wiggly line across –"

"Yes. The wiggly line across the circle means exactly what it means."

"Oh…I knew that."

To be honest, Hermione was a little taken aback by how quickly the both of them had gotten used to the way the other thought, something that she prided herself in sharing with Harry. _It's amazing how easy I feel around James now. And this chemistry between us…wow._

Surprising herself, she heard herself asking, "James, would you like to get a cup of tea with me?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

James had thoroughly enjoyed his time with Hermione outside of work. He had been taken aback by her invitation but found himself agreeing albeit a little nervously. He had internal cursed himself for his habit of running his hand through his hair when nervous but somewhat relaxed a little when Hermione didn't mention anything about it.

Now, they went out on a regular basis after work, usually to get a cup of tea or even coffee and tended to head back to her place to either have dinner, which he offered to cook sometimes or ordering out, or to merely laze around the television. He wouldn't say that they were a couple per se but definitely spending so much time with her these days made him more than just her partner at work.

He wondered how he had lived his 5 years away from Hermione. Even as James Evans, she had captured his heart all over again with her actions. You might say that his judgment is biased on the grounds that he was already in love with her but he fell in love with the little things she did like her biting her lips when she came across a difficult rune to translate or when she twirls a lock of hair while she was searching through tomes.

_Meanwhile_

Hermione had thoroughly enjoyed her time with James outside of work. She still didn't know what made her ask him out earlier that week but she was now very happy with the way things turned out. They regularly went out for a cup of tea or coffee, although she didn't really like it. She had noticed early on that he was nervous when they first went out for a drink. The funny thing she noticed was how he ran his hand through his hair when he was nervous but didn't mention anything because she didn't want him to feel even more nervous.

They had even spent some evenings at her house, watching the television or just laying around listening to the wireless. She realized that she liked quiet moments that they spent together but was curious that he had never offered to use his place once. Even though she didn't mind spending time at her house, she was very curious as to why he hadn't brought her over to his place.

James Evans was and easy guy to fall for. He was devastatingly handsome. He had eyes as green as Harry's, which was a plus point. They had the level of chemistry and understanding that she really liked. It reminded her of Harry. While she would reluctantly admit that part of her attraction was due to the fact that he had so much in common with Harry, there were things about James that attracted her. He was smart, charming, funny and really seemed to care about her.

A small part of her knew that even if James were to try and get close to her, he wouldn't have much to do to win her heart. _Oh Granger, you have got it bad._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to JK Rowling.**

**A/N : Hi all. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story.It has been great fun trying to put together a story like this and I'm really loving it. Keep the reviews coming! Really appreciate you all reading my story.Hope you enjoy this chapter!Cheers!**

**Decisions**

"Hey, are you ready to go?"

Harry found himself standing at Hermione's door, waiting to have a night out. Their relationship was growing each day, with them spending more time together after work. They had even begun snogging but hadn't slept together yet. Although Harry didn't mind that, he occasionally struggled to uphold his promise to himself that he wouldn't sleep with her under false pretences.

"I'm done. So what do you have planned for tonight?"

Hermione found herself dressed for a night out, in a brown sweater that she found accentuated her eyes and a pair of jeans and her hair tied back in a ponytail. She had without a shadow of a doubt fallen deeply for her partner at work now. The only problem, she felt, was why he never invited her over to his place. They always met up either at the Ministry after work or at her place on a weekend like today. She was tempted to ask him why but felt that he would tell her in time to come.

Harry smiled. "Well I thought we could maybe catch a movie. Then perhaps a walk around the park and see where that takes us."

She nodded with a faint of a smile on her face as she took his arm and they stepped out of the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Feeling an arm around her, she turned around in surprise. "James! What are you doing?"

He smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling. "You were shivering. I'm keeping you warm."

She snuggled into him as they walked around the park close to her house. The cold weather made the walk slightly bad but she didn't mind. Not with James around. She had never felt better ever since Harry left.

They stopped and sat down on a bench which Hermione almost immediately closed her eyes in the comfort James provided.

He kissed her forehead and saw her snuggle even more into his arms. A thousand thoughts went through his head, but one stood out from all. He knew that Ron and Luna's wedding was a few weeks away and that he should probably go for the sake of his best friend. The only question that remained was if he was to go as Harry James Potter or James Evans.

The movement of her head upwards broke his train of thought as she moved to kiss him. _I really should tell --_

His intended action got cut off when she starting to pepper her lips over his and slowly moved down his jaw and onto his throat. Her hands rounded about his shoulders and wrapped around his neck.

"Hermione, may-maybe we should go back to your place instead." Harry stuttered.

Hermione nodded her consent and sprang to her feet, dragging Harry along, totally unaware of the troubled look on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Upon reaching her door, an impatient Hermione took her wand out discreetly and whispered "_Alohomora_" before pocketing the wand and pulling Harry into her house.

"Oh I want to ask you something first before anything. Ronald, my friend that I've mentioned quite a few times, has a wedding coming up the week after next. I was wondering if you like to go with me?" Hermione asked as she put her arms around his waist.

That was it. Harry didn't think that she'd be the one to mention Ron's wedding. He always figured he'd be the one to tell her in his own time and not be forced to do so.

"James?" He looked down at her face, worry etched all over. "Are you ok? You look kind of pale."

"'Mione, we've got to talk. We should talk. Maybe you should sit down." Harry said in what he hope was a calm voice while running his hand through his hair.

Hermione, confusion clearly apparent, sat down on her couch, looking for an explanation from James.

"'Mione, I'm not who you think I am. You don't really know me yet. Well, actually you do but that's not the point. Wait…that is the point. Oh dear Merlin, I was never good with words. Maybe I should just show you instead."

Hermione, still confused, tilted and nodded but wasn't still quite clear what he was getting at. Things became a whole lot clearer when she saw what happened and her mouth dropped at the sight of the man she thought she trusted change in front of her very eyes.

James' blonde-tinted hair changed to black while his skin became slightly lighter. Soon enough, the man standing in front of her was a man she had not seen in over 5 years. Harry James Potter.

"Oh how could I have been so _stupid_! Your habit of running your hand through your hair when you were nervous and your name! James Evans as in James Potter and Lily Evans! Oh I've been so stupid! And you called me Mione! You were the only one who called me Mione. And your eyes! No wonder they were so familiar.I should have realized that!"

Harry rushed to her, and held her arms in his arms hoping to calm her down only for her to shout "Don't you touch me! How could you! Go off like that 5 years ago and not write to us at all! Now you come back but you pretend to be somebody else? How could you! Do you know how worried we were for so long, how afraid we were that something had happened to you after you left when we didn't get a single owl from you or how distraught we were when after 4 years, 4 long years before we realized that we had to commit to the idea that you were either dead or missing? So don't you dare say you are sorry and you better not dare to say that you understand what we went through when you certainly can't!"

Harry slowly backed away during Hermione's outburst and ended up near the door. Seeing Hermione stop to take a breather, he quickly cut in before she could continue her tirade. "'Mione, you have to understand what I was going through when I left. You and Ron weren't there when I had to face Voldemort. I know I left without telling you and that I refused to tell you anything about the duel when I came back. But you have to listen to my side of the story and frankly, you aren't in the right frame of mind to hear me out right now. Even though you didn't want me to say it, I'm sorry. I'll send an owl in a few days time if you want to hear why I left. I hope I'll see you soon 'Mione."

Hermione stood at the side of the couch, hands using it as support as she cried before slumping onto the ground, allowing her sobs to cover the unmistakable sound of apparition.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry turned around once he closed the door. Taking in a deep breathe, he looked around before he apparated back to his place even though he lived nearby.

Appearing in his living room, Harry leaned onto his bookshelf, his focus falling on a picture with Ron, Hermione and himself in it before he left. The very last time he saw his friends before his left. He picked it up and stared intently at the picture.

_Was it a mistake leaving at all? Was leaving worth having Hermione and Ronald mad at me? Was it all really worth it?_

A voice very much like Dumbledore's rang out in reply in his head. _Does it really matter if it was worth it Harry? What's done has been done and now we all have to live by our decisions._

Sighing, he placed the picture frame back onto the shelf. He moved up into his room where he began writing his letter to Hermione, inviting her to his place should she want to hear him out. Other than that, he could only wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Decisions  
_**

Hello..I'm sorry for this long long long overdue update on Decisions.It's been a hectic few months as I've had to settle down in my school and there wasnt just enough time for me to complete Chapter 7.With the release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows coming today, I felt it was...a good time to post Chapter 7 on the day Book 7 was released.Once again I'm sorry about the delay and I hope you enjoy the chapter. )

Reviews are much appreciated.Thanks you!

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - ---- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K.Rowling. Please don't sue me!

Harry found himself pacing about his living room, waiting for Hermione to arrive. It had been a week since he last saw her. Pacing about, he recalled what happened merely a few days ago that led to this situation.

_He sat at his desk in his room, pondering how he would invite Hermione over without getting her even angrier. But he realized he couldn't do that at all once she saw his address. She was definitely going to blow once she found out that he had been living so near her. He knew he didn't have a choice though and wrote as simple as possible on his letter to her._

_Hermione,_

_Whenever you are ready to listen to my side of the story, make your way over to No. 10._

_Love,_

_Harry._

_Sending it off with his newly acquired owl to Hermione's place, he waited for a few minutes for his owl to return, only to be surprised when it came back with a reply from Hermione with two words: __3 days_

So here he was, waiting for her arrival when he heard a knock on the door. This was it, the moment everything will be revealed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Calming his nerves, he moved towards his door and swung open and came face to face with not only Hermione, but Ron and Remus as well. He was stunned at the sight of his best friend and his other godfather. He was surprised at the look of anger in Ron and Hermione's eyes. Although there was a tinge of sadness and misery in there, the anger was very much evident in his best friends.

Remus rushed to Harry and embraced the young man. "Harry, my boy! I'm glad to see you." Blushing, Harry returned Remus' hug and felt the werewolf trembling. Feeling a little guilty on what he had put his father's best friend through; he could only manage a sheepish smile as a reply.

Pulling away from Remus, he turned to face Ron. Face red and struggling to keep quiet, Ron finally burst forward and hugged Harry off the ground. "Harry", he breathed out in relief," you're not dead!". Yet again, Harry could only sheepishly smile back, quickly gesturing for them to take a seat. Hermione trailed behind and Harry caught her eye, only for her to turn away and move quickly past her host.

Sighing, Harry followed closely and allowed them to settle down into his home as he poured them cups of tea. "Freshly brewed. I bought them from Asia before I came back." Remus and Ron shared a smile, while Hermione's look of anger failed to dissipate. Taking a seat opposite his guests, he braced himself for a barrage of questions. As if on cue, Ron asked "Where did you go Harry? 5 years…you were gone 5 years without any contact…"

Harry took in a deep breath and began to shed some light on events that unfolded 5 years ago. "You remember that we were separated right before I went to face Voldemort as you 2 had Lucius to deal with? We fought our way past Dumbledore's office and into the Main Hall. It was horrible. Bodies laid strewn all over the floor, students and Death Eaters alike. Blood covering from wall to wall, dust forming a layer around everything. And when I finally got rid of him, I took everything in. Housemates, who were barely into their teenage years, fighting for a cause that they didn't have to take part in… I just couldn't handle it. The war had taken too many innocents away and I just lost it. I cleaned up the Main Hall and left before any of you found out."

Only when Remus had placed a hand on his leg that Harry realized he was rocking in his chair. Shaking himself from his reverie, Harry looked up to see the tears starting to pool around Remus' eyes and Ron looking at him with a look of understanding.

Hermione's actions caught the other 3 people by the surprise as she suddenly stood up, and with a cold glare at Harry, said "That isn't an excuse from leaving your friends and the ones you love and the ones who love you for 5 years without as much as a proper goodbye."

"This is only a fraction of how I felt when you left." Was all she said before she abruptly apparated away from Harry's house.


End file.
